Loki Drabbles
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles based off of Thor 2 trailer XD as more trailers come out there will be more. And Loki is injured in the trailer! D: when he's walking with Thor and Jane behind him. So yeah...no slashes besides Loki and Sif and maybe some Loki and Darcy. :) but I'll need help with the Darcy one. -
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: These are just little drabbles of Loki whump. I'll do some other ones of different genres of Loki. ^-^ since he is my favorite character in Thor. Can't wait till Thor 2! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters! All belongs to the people who own Thor movies...**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Thor watched in horror as the spear of red flames went through Loki's upper left side. Loki gasped in pain before slowly falling to his knees then to the ground. A pool of blood forming around the man. Thor glared at Malekith, who was smiling coldly.

"I told you and your father that one Asgardian that you think you hate will be killed. Then you will truly see if you hate him or not." he snarled before laughing.

Thor knelt down beside Loki, cradling him. "Brother..."

"T-Thor?" Loki whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Loki, I'm going to get you back to Asgard. You need to stay with me." he said as he watched Loki's eyes start to close.

Jane jogged up behind him, along with Sif and the Warriors three. They all teared up when they saw the young sorcerer lying in Thor's hands. Bleeding out onto the prince.

Thor carefully stood up with Loki, bridle style, in his arms. Loki groaned weakly has Thor tried to adjust him. "P-please stop. Hurts."

Thor nodded as they walked back. Once they got to their place where they started Thor frowned. "Someone needs to either hold him up or hold him." he said.

Sif stepped up and held Loki on his feet as Thor took out his hammer. A orange light surrounded them as they were teleported back to Asgard.

When they returned Thor carefully took Loki into his arms and ran for the healers. Loki kept whimpering in pain as the pain kept getting worst and worst as he was bobbed in Thor's arms.

"Thor! Stop running! You're hurting him even more!" Jane and Sif called out at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other before shrugging and going after Thor again.

Thor stopped and looked at his younger brother. Loki's face was twisted in pain as he kept shaking his head back and forth. "Sorry." Thor said.

"A-alright." Loki whispered as he panted. The pain going away.

Thor walked the rest of the way, during that time Sif kept her eyes on the sorcerer. She had to guard the prison room quit often. She would always hear someone trying to get Loki to eat but he had refused. He changed while he was there, his self esteem lowering. She thought his pride could never be brought down but it had. He was vulnerable and for some reason blamed the war on himself. Saying that Other had said if he failed him he would come after him.

She had watched him as he was just sit there, staring straight forward. One time she had talked to him. His voice was hoarse and weak as his throat burned. She knew it was causing him pain and had coaxed him into drinking some water. He had flinched everytime she came near him, she knew he was traumatized for some reason. She wanted to know but he wouldn't say anything besides thank you. Over time she started to warm up to him and realized he was cast into the darkness by everyone. Even her. He had apologized to her for attacking Midgard and Thor. He didn't know what got into him. She knew it was because he in Thor's shadow all his life and she was determined to get the old Loki back. The trickster who had made Asgard laugh and proud as he played harmless, funny pranks. The old Loki before he turned evil, before he was cast into the darkness. The one that smiled and laughed. God, how she missed his laugh.

She stopped in her tracks. 'Oh no girl, you're not falling in love with Loki. Maybe a friend would be okay but not a girlfriend.' she thought to herself. When they got to the healers' room they quickly took the prince away. Making Thor, Jane, Sif, the warriors three, and now a nervous Odin.

"Father, are you okay?" Thor asked.

"Yes just...the last time I ever spoke with Loki I had yelled at him. Saying something I never meant to say...making him think I resent him." Odin sighed as he sat down in a chair. The others around him frowned and said they were mean to him too.

"We've all been mean to him besides Jane." Volstagg said.

"Yeah, god...I-I have to say sorry to him." Sif agreed.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

When the lead healer walked out everyone looked at him nervously. He sighed, "We're not sure if he'll make it. The spear grazed in artery, making him bleed more. We fixed it but he lost a lot of blood. After tonight we'll know for sure if he's going to make it or not. Right now he's resting but you may see him if you like." He said as he opened the door.

They all walked in and followed another healer to where they had Loki resting. He was much more paler than usual, they now could see how thin he'd gotten and the pain still planted on his face.

Everyone sat down and held his hand. After a while it was only Sif left. Everyone else went to bed or to eat. She checked to make sure no one was there and sighed. 'Don't lie to yourself Sif, you love him.' she thought to herself.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Loki." she whispered before leaving.

She hadn't turned back but if she had...she would of seen the ghost of a smile on the resting man's face.

* * *

**Author's note: Just a one-shot drabble type thingy. Yeah so who do you think was kneeling in the Thor 2 trailer? My friend and I think it's Loki, because there is no red or blue and it's mostly black and green. Also his hands seem smaller, including his knuckles. Thor had bigger hands/knuckles as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Last one before I go to bed. I'm throwing some Loki badass in this :D**

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

"NO!" Thor screamed as Malekith beheaded Loki.

Jane watched in horror as the one who used to be considered a villan had just saved her life. His body went fell into a kneeling position but then continued to fall. Jane scrambled over to Thor, completely shocked and scared. Thor glared at Malekith. As the evil elf started to speak Thor raised in eyebrow as Loki's body twitched and then started to get up. He smiled, he totally forgot about Loki's special spell that's permanent.

Malekith noticed the smile plastered on Thor's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Well see, my brother here put a spell on himself that is permanent...instead of explaining it why don't you turn around?" Thor replied, still grinning.

Jane had watched also and was amazed when Loki's body stood up. It bent down, grabbed his head and put it back on. After two minutes Loki's head was completely connected again and he turned and glared at Malekith.

"I always needed my neck to be cracked..guess getting my head cut off works even better!" he smirked.

Malekith glared at him, he lunged at him. Before he could even touch Loki, the sorcerer quickly formed a spear of emerald flames and stabbed it straight through his heart. He got close to his ear and whispered with a grin. "Never let your guard down around me Malekith. Or I will kill you. But now you did and...I am gonna destroy you. You and Thanos destroyed my life and caused me to become evil and influenced by that scepter. For that...well, let's just say it is my turn for revenge."

He flung the small elf into the air. When he landed he growled in frustration. "Oh you little-

"Calm down there, we'll get you back to Santa Claus before Christmas eve night. What reindeer did you use to come here anyway?" Loki smirked again. He had an advantage of making smart remarks against the elf. He had learned about this Santa Claus, his reindeer and elves when he was down on Midgard. And he knew Malekith knew about him too and hated to be compared to those elves.

The villan glared at Loki before lunging again. "Tsk tsk." Loki said as he hit him with the final blow. "I told you...never let your guard down around me. Or. . ." he said slowly.

After finishing up Malekith he couldn't help but cracking up. "Elves seriously!" he laughed.

Thor smiled, "Looks like my old brother is back."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, clearly troubled.

"Loki acted like this before...well before that night I got banished. He was always in my shadow I guess and...that happened. He became what he was, but now he's back to his joking self. But don't think he's kidding when he said don't let your guard down around him."

"Why?"

"I did it once...I ended up with four broken ribs and a stab wound from a spear of green flames. He quite amazing with his magic."

Loki calmed down but swayed. Thor caught him before he hit the ground. He looked to see his brother sound asleep. "Did he sleep like this too?" Jane asked.

"No, he's tired from using his magic. Since our father had just given it back to him...he'll be more tired after using it. My father said that after a month Loki should be stronger with his magic."

Jane nodded as Thor teleported them back to Asgard. Where Loki was pronounced a hero and a true prince of Asgard again. Of course they did that when he was awake. He still didn't eat at all, except small sips of wine or water. Odin watched him carefully, knowing it was because he never ate in prison. Even though Frigga was gone he was proud of his sons. And had promised Loki to never put him in the shadow of Thor again.

Loki felt better with that but felt even more better when the Asgardians promised too. Odin hadn't told them anything. They regretted ignoring the prince. Sif had tackled Loki when he got back to the castle. Kissing him on the lips.

"Since when did you like me?" Loki asked, shocked.

"Ever since you were dead. As everyday went by...I realized how much more I missed you and loved you. I'm sorry for being mean to you..." she whispered.

Loki smiled as he kissed her as well. Both were finally happy with each other. Sif didn't feel love for Thor anymore and Loki didn't feel much alone anymore. Besides Sif had a special gift of her own. Her parents were once powerful sorcerers before they died. Heimdall had taught her a lot. Loki would teach her as well. Once he was stronger.

They all had to laugh when Sif pinned him to the ground and made him take small bites of bread. Odin, for the first time in a long time, had laughed as well. Everything was going wonderful. Loki was finally happy again. And that's all they wanted, everyone in Asgard.

They couldn't help it when they got protective over him and would panic if he was depressed or sad. Sif would worry he would turn evil again and would joke around with him. Making him laugh.

* * *

**End.**

**Author's note: So got writer's block towards the end. But here's a cute fluff filled one with some Loki badass. Sorry if characters are OOC. :\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: My third drabble, after I'm done these drabbles you guys will chose which one I should continue. :)**

**Chapter 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

As Thor, Jane, and Loki walked down the mountain side Loki kept wincing. He kept his distance from Thor and Jane, who were huddling together. He looked at his arm and hand, that were now covered in blood. He grew paler as he took each step. Became harder to breath as the world began to spin.

He stopped and panted. "C-could we rest?" he asked as he slumped to the ground.

Thor and Jane stopped and watched as he started to close his eyes. Thor frowned and carefully picked up his brother. "You can't sleep yet Loki." he whispered as he motioned for Jane to follow.

Concern filled both as they watched Loki carefully. He was trying to keep his eyes open but was failing. "Loki, why hadn't you told me how bad your wound really was?" Thor asked.

"Th-thought y-you didn't care." Loki coughed.

"Of course I care! You're my brother!" Thor said.

"S-sorry."

Thor felt guilty as Loki shrank back from his raised voice. "Sorry." he said as Loki relaxed.

Jane sighed, "Well...he needs help and we're far from the camp.."

"I could teleport us back to Odin-

"No!" Loki gasped as he tried to sit up in his brother's arms.

"Why not?" Thor asked.

"Loki careful!" Jane said sternly.

"J-just...no...I-I can heal myself..."

Thor and Jane looked at each other and sighed. Thor knew not to underestimate his younger brother, but he was severally injured. He knew that the spear Malekith stabbed him with was filled with poison and he worried that Loki had been poisoned.

When they got back to the camp Sif and The Warriors Three all looked at Loki in shock and worry. They all warmed up to him and now understood why he was evil in the past. They wanted the original Loki back, the one who laughed. Who played harmless pranks and had fun. They all missed him.

Thor lied Loki down in a tent and looked at him. "Alright, heal yourself." he demanded.

Loki was slightly frightened by the sudden anger like tone Thor had. He whispered and okay before closing his eyes and putting his hand over his wound. It glowed bright emerald for a few minutes before the light faded and Loki's wound was gone. Loki smiled a little before passing out.

Thor sighed and smiled, "You're really something Loki." he said before walking out. Ordering the warriors to train the future warriors.

* * *

**~6 hours later~**

Thor grew more concerned at every passing hour that Loki hadn't woken up. When he walked back into the tent Loki was just waking up.

He yawned before stumbling to his feet. Thor caught him before he fell back over. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Loki replied before walking out of the tent.

Thor walked out and grabbed Loki's wrist. "Why are you never saying anything important to me? You're always hiding your injuries." He asked.

Loki winced at the anger in Thor's voice. "Why should I?" he asked.

A hint of a glare passed in Thor's blue eyes. But they were replaced by confusion. "Because I'm your older brother."

"No you're not!"

"You're seriously still on that?"

"Thor it's the truth, this whole time you go back and forth between being nice and acting as if you hate me! Father...I mean Odin...acts as if he truly resents saving me..." Loki trailed off.

For the first time Thor saw nothing but pain and hurt in Loki's eyes. Guilt and regret filled him. "Loki...listen. I don't hate you, you're my brother. By blood or not. You need to tell me these things."

"Alright..." Loki whispered before Thor brought him into a hug.

As days passed Loki and Thor's relationship had gotten stronger. And when they returned to Asgard after the war had ended Odin had hugged Loki before Thor and held him there for five minutes. Loki was shocked and so was Thor and the rest of Asgard. Odin had tears come from his eyes, relief pouring in as he saw that his youngest son was back.

* * *

**Author's note: Just a short one ^-^ rushed but eh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So as you can see these are basically based off the trailer for Thor 2 ^-^**

**Chapter 4**

**NPOV**

* * *

It was all a blur as Loki used his last ounce of power to wipe out the enemy army. Thanos and Malekith going with it. The bright green flames, the bright light, the sounds of explosions. Thor had remembered last minute what happens if a sorcerer uses all his magic in one big ending. It could kill them. He tried to rush towards his brother but Loki had put a protective shield around him and the blast.

Loki looked at Thor with sorry filled eyes and at that moment Thor knew. Loki put the shield there to protect him, knowing full well what would of happened if Thor went towards him. Thor had tears threating to spill as the flames surrounded his brother.

Loki's face showed immense pain as he used his life to protect Asgard and the other nine realms. Thor screamed out his name but Loki was deaf to the Thunderer. Thor blacked out after the final explosion hit.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that he woke up. He jumped to his feet and slid on his knees towards his brother. Not caring about cutting them up. He cradled the limp form of Loki.

"L-Loki?" he struggled to keep his voice strong.

His brother didn't answer nor did he budge. Thor started to silently cry as he tried to wake the God of Mischief. Jane, Sif, the warriors three, and Odin all ran over to where Thor was knelt. Odin had tears slide down his cheek as he gently took Loki's body from Thor's arms. But then his eyes had a blue spark hope as he felt the light thumping against Loki's chest. His heart was still beating.

"Hurry! We need to get to the healers." He ordered.

Everyone was relieved that he was still alive but he was far from coming out of the woods. Odin called to Sleiphiner and mounted him. As the eight legged stallion galloped towards the castle, Odin kept telling Loki to wake up.

Right before the healers took him, Loki woke. He was confused for a moment before remembering but he could barely breath. The healers knew his heart was getting weaker and so was his ability to breath. They rushed him away, hoping they could save him.

Odin sat down, as did everyone else. "Malekith and Thanos took my wife away from me. Your mother. He's not taking my son." he whispered.

Thor nodded, "We're not losing another family member."

"God...I-I...have so much to apologize for.." Sif stated.

The other three warriors agreed with her as guilt filled them. Jane was a little confused but sat down next to Thor. She cuddled into his side as her heart was filled with sadness. She knew how dangerous Loki had been, but she warmed up to him. He was like the brother she never had. The pranks he played during the war to lighten up the mood had her laughing. As did it for everyone else. Odin had enjoyed it most of all, seeing the bright emerald green in his youngest son's eyes. The one everyone missed so much. Asgard was now unsettled with nervousness. They were nervous that their youngest prince wouldn't live.

They knew what he did but they didn't blame him. Only the regular Asgardians tried to keep Loki from falling off the cliff. Falling into the darkness, but they couldn't. Now he was finally returning to his regular self, only to be dying right in front of their shocked eyes.

The healers had announced that Loki had slipped into a coma. They aren't sure when he would awake. Thor and Odin visited everyday to see if he had awakened. Jane would also visit, along with Sif and the warriors three. Three weeks passed and the prince was still asleep. Everyone began to worry, even the healers.

"Is he sick?" Odin asked.

"We're not quite sure, he did have a high fever. Since he is part Frost Giant, we got that down as fast as we could. His body may still be to weak. His magic levels are getting higher though, which is a good sign. Usually with a sorcerer, they'll use all their magic and if they survive they go into a sleep. It's like Odinsleep, but this one is building up the magic. Once the magic gets to a certain level it heals the body and awakens the sorcerer. But they're still very weak afterwards and it usually takes a while for their appetite to come back." The healer explained.

Odin smiled as he remembered Thor trying to get Loki to eat after he got the stomach flu. "Oh, Loki isn't a big eater anyway." he had a sad smile as he sat beside his son's bed. He put his hand over his son's and sighed.

He silently pleaded for Loki to wake up.

* * *

**~4 weeks later~**

Thor was sitting with Jane and Sif. Watching Loki sleep, his breathing calm and peaceful. It had been seven weeks since Loki had made the biggest sacrifice that almost killed him. Everyone was rebuilding the city but they had kept asking Odin everyday if Loki would live. Odin had assured them that he's just sleeping and said it was like Odinsleep, except this time it has to do with Loki's magic levels. They were relieved a little but still worried for the prince's health.

Thor sighed, "Seven weeks.." he whispered.

"He'll wake up..." Sif answered, but even she sounded unsure of herself.

"Um guys...what is surrounding his hands?" Jane asked as she studied the prince.

The other two studied his hands. The dark emerald green surrounded his hands then seeped into his body. The cuts slowly started to heal on his face, the dark circles under his eyes disappearing, and his skin getting a little darker. It was still pale but that Loki's natural skin color.

They heard three small coughs before Loki's eyes fluttered. "Brother?" Thor said as he peered at his brother's eyes.

His emerald eyes flew open at the sound of Thor's voice. He looked around, clearly confused. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The healer's room." Sif replied, relief filling her.

"Oh...I thought...that...wait...why am I still alive?"

"Well, they said something about you surviving your little sacrifice there that I am not allowing you to do again." Sif said as she gave him a stern but joking look.

Loki smiled and yawned. He tried to sit up but ended up needing Thor's help.

"You're going to be weak for a few days." Thor stated.

Loki nodded when Odin walked in. "You're up!" he said, grinning.

Loki smiled, to tired to talk. Odin hugged him and then sat down. "Well, Malekith is dead and so is Thanos. Which is good, the city is halfway built. And Loki, you are staying on bed rest till you seem strong enough to walk around. No using spells or anything, your magic is still healing." Odin said.

Loki nodded as he started to fall asleep again, Sif couldn't help but say, "Aw he's so cute when he falls asleep."

"No I am not." came the mumbled but dark reply.

Sif paled and then blushed. Thor chuckled, "Somehow he still sounds dangerous when falling asleep. Get well brother." he said.

Loki only did a faint nod as he drifted off into darkness. The voices getting further and further away. They all left after they saw a faint but surly there, smile on his face.

They only hoped he would be happy, but feared there was another threat at hand. Thanos had a son. Which they were shocked of, but they knew he was just as dangerous. Odin had ordered guards to be on watch and to guard Loki. For he knew this wasn't the end.

* * *

**Author's note: I am so tempted to continue this one...sorry for any mistakes! It's been a while since I last watched Thor or the Avengers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: okay so just thought of this today. Along with a whole bunch of other drabbles. :) oh and I need someone to help me write a DarcyxLoki one! I'm not really good at making drabbles of them :\**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**NPOV**

* * *

_"I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_So I have to say before I go_

_That I want you to know..._

_I've found a reason for me"_

* * *

Thor groaned as he awoke from his unconscious stae. He gazed around, not seeing Malekith or his army anywhere. He sighed and then stood up.

"Hello!" he bellowed into the empty air.

He heard groans and gasps of pain as warriors sturred from their dreams of darkness. The Warriors three all stood up and groaned, Volstagg complaining that he's hungry now. Thor rolled his eyes at the warrior before making sure everyone was alright. When he noticed that Jane and Loki were missing. Worry drowned his thoughts as he frantically looked around for his brother and future wife. Sif noticed his worried look and knew instantly that they were missing.

"LOKI! JANE!" she called.

She was walking around before she tripped over some broken rock and fell into a large puddle of blood. She shrieked and quickly got up, her left side covered in crimson liquid.

Everyone rushed over to her, concerned. "Sif, where are you bleeding from?" Volstagg gasped.

"Not my blood! Whoever is under that rock...it's theirs!"

Thor lifted the rock and threw it miles away. Everyone gasped when they saw the scene underneath. Loki's body was wrapped around Jane's in a protective way. Jane was outcold but covered in blood. Loki's face was covered in blood, along with the rest of his body.

Thor knelt down and gently removed Jane from Loki's protective embrace. Jane sturred as she felt someone pull her from the tight spot she was in.

"Jane?" Thor said.

"Thor...what...oh my god!" she gasped as she sat up and looked at Loki.

"Jane, what happened?" Thor asked.

"Loki he..." she sighed. "He protected me from the rock...before it hit us I asked him why. He sent a message to my head, I guess because he didn't have enough time to explain. He said that in order for you to be happy I had to be alive. He then said, besides there is no place for him in Asgard or Jotunhiem." she explained.

"Oh...gods..." Fandrall whispered.

Thor looked at the crumpled form of his brother. "Loki..." he whispered. He carefully lifted Loki up and turned him over.

The young man was covered from head to toe in blood. Cuts, rocks, bruises, no doubt broken bones, were in sight. Thor had tears slip from his eyes as he cradled the God of Mischeif.

He slowly stood up and motioned for them to follow. Jane was in complete shock from the sight of the man who sacrificed himself for Thor's happiness. Sif kept telling her it was alright, but everyone knew it wasn't. They had no doubt that Odin would not be pleased.

The king had lost his wife and now his son. They also knew Malekith was in for it. Especially since all of them filled with anger towards the enemy.

As they walked through the city, Asgardians winced at the sight of the fallen prince. One of them sneered.

"Who did this! Who...who killed our prince?" a large man snarled.

"Malekith." Thor whispered.

"He's gonna get it! That's our prince!"

Thor nodded as he walked briskly into the castle. Odin was talking with the guards when one of them gasped in horror. Odin turned to see Thor walking in with the limp body of Loki. Odin rushed up to his eldest son.

"What...what happened?" he asked as he stared at Loki.

"Loki...protected Jane from a rock that Malekith had...um..Jane did he throw it?" Thor asked, turning to the woman.

"He looked at Loki...but then he looked at me. The rock was surrounded in blue and it was floating." Jane explained.

"He knew." Odin whispered.

"Knew what?" Thor asked.

"Your brother...wanted to be redeemed but I told him he didn't have to be. Yes he had done terrible crimes but that sceptor...is a control device. Whoever holds it causes them to be under control of Thanos. Thanos had controlled Loki the whole time. Loki wouldn't listen to me and had...shut everyone out...now he's dead."

Odin's voice cracked as he took his son into his arms. He carried him to the healers, telling them to get him ready for his funeral. He was about to leave when one of them ran up to him.

"Sir?" he whispered.

"Yes?" Odin asked as he turned around.

"We could save him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's part Frost Giant...they have a special rock that revives them...we think that...maybe it could revive him." the healer explained.

Odin nodded but then sighed, "They wouldn't. He killed their king, they'll hate him."

"But they probably have a new king. We could go there and ask them." Thor said, walking up to his father.

"Thor, if they start a war-

"I learned my lesson the next time. Yes, they'll most likely get angry for us tresspassing. But Loki is one of them. Abandoned or not, he was born from Laufey." Thor said.

"Alright, do not start a war." Odin warned. "I will stay here with him..." he whispered as he walked into the healing chambers.

The others got ready to go to Jotunhiem.

As hours passed Loki kept getting worst. The healers were able to clean him off and find the cause of the bleeding. Odin sighed as he watched his youngest son get weaker and weaker.

He was about to leave the room when Thor and the others came running through. Holding up a small container, that was glowing blue.

"They gave it to you?" Odin asked, shocked.

"Yes, actually his brother did." Thor replied. "Helblindi."

"Ah, Helblindi. He was always the peaceful one." Odin said. "Give the healers the liquid." he ordered.

Thor gave the lead healer the glowing liquid. The healer thanked him before gently lifting Loki's head. "Prince Loki, you need to drink this." he whispered.

Loki groaned and opened his eyes. They were emerald orbs filled with pain as he looked towards them. The healer gently applied the container to his pale lips as Loki drank it. He winced but continued. After the container was empty the healer lied Loki's head back down.

They all watched in amazement as his wounds glowed blue before disappearing. After a few minutes Loki's ragged breathing became normal. The bleeding fully stopped and he looked better.

"Loki?" Odin and Thor said.

Loki slowly opened his eyes and stared at them. "W-what..." he trailed off.

The healer smiled, "He'll be weak for a while and confused. His had many broken bones...the liquid only healed half of them. He needs to be very very careful. Bed rest for...about a month."

Odin nodded and continued to talk with the healer. While Thor, Jane, Sif, and the warriors three watched Loki sleep. The rise and fall of his chest was next to peaceful as his lips had curled into a small shadow of a smile.

After Odin was done talking with the healer he turned. "Once Loki wakes up we will move him to his room...he can walk but he may be to weak." he said.

"We'll carry him." Thor said.

"You mean you will. Thor, you do not need us carry him." Sif said.

"Well yes he can, but Loki can not be carried bridal style because of his ribs. He broke all ten of them. So you guys will need to be very careful." Odin said.

Sif nodded, looking at Loki. "When will he wake up?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

"Soon." Odin looked at Thor. "I need to speak with you real quick." he said as he walked out.

Thor followed, leaving Jane with the others. Once he got outside to the hallway Odin sighed. "We are getting rid of Malekith. He killed you mother and he was close to killing Loki. We're still not sure if he'll survive."

"But you said-

"Yes I know what I said." Odin sighed, cutting Thor off. "But he hasn't eaten anything in a while and his body needs the energy to heal. The liquid only healed him half way." Odin explained.

"Oh..." Thor whispered.

"I know...I have a feeling this has something to do with Thanos."

"What?"

"Thanos. He's a very powerful...uh...creature. I won't even call him a being. The sceptor...that is Thanos' prized controller I guess you could say. He captures powerful wizards or sorcerers when they're in their weak state. Vulnerable. Hurt. Betrayed. He then convinces them that power will bring them happiness. I know Loki did not want power...he had only wanted to be your equal. It is my fault this all happened with him. But...usually Thanos doesn't need to control them, because they'll just fall straight into his trap. He'll mess with their minds. But he only controls them when they refuse and try to escape. He owns the chiturai. So...he probably tortured Loki first, then used the sceptor. We need to guard Loki twenty four seven." Odin replied.

Thor nodded, "Will do."

Odin nodded before walking back into the healing chambers. Still forming a plan on how to kill Malekith.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

When Loki started to sturr everyone surrounded him. The lead healer walked up and looked at him. "Loki?" he said.

Loki groaned in response. "W-what?" he whispered.

"How are feeling?"

"Weird."

"What?"

"Weird. Weak...oh god."

They were all confused why he said oh god but then they noticed his skin turning blue. "So...you can sense that when you're sleeping?" Sif asked.

"Yes, you get a cold feeling." Loki said, slowly opening his eyes.

Before they knew it they were looking at a new Loki. In his Jotun form.

* * *

**Author's note: I was going to make this sad...but eh. I'll do another version of it. Can't kill my fav characters. The song is The Reason by the Hoobastank. Someone needs to make a Loki tribute with that song! DX anyway...drabble 6 will come tomorrow or tonight. :) I forgot the warrior's three names. And how to spell them. -_- brain dead. :p**


End file.
